Prelude part 1 What Makes a Family
by LadyHawkKathy
Summary: Edited and slightly rewritten. The start of Sirius and Cassie's relationship The pieces Prelude 1 through 4 are small jump pieces having to do with the lives of Sirius, Remus, Cassian, Lillie, James, and Amelia prior to Nov.1 1981.


What Makes a Family

When we were young we went by the moniker of "The Marauders," as we grow older and became more than just a group of smart asses, and I'll own up to it we were bullies. Back when we were in school I would never admit it but now looking back it's clear that we gave as good as we got if not more. At the end of our fifth year, I ran away no longer able to deal with my mothers praising of Voldemort and moved in with James after an invited from his parents. This lead to us growing even closer as a group and finding move things that we had in command. We bonded even tighter our love of music draw us to spending our summers together and soon we were playing together.

Our Group name was a creation of the woman we had all first fallen in love with, Lily. She nicknamed me Stubby at the end of our fifth year at Hogwarts, do to my perpetual 5 o'clock shadow and Boardman since I had the habit of saying I'm bored man. James was nicknamed Big J more for his ego back then, more than anything else. Remus, she titled as Howler partly due to his condition, and Peter was Animal since she felt he lived like one. It took very little encouragement from Lily to form a musical group and we named our selves "Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins". One to separate our younger selves from who we wanted to be, and two because we liked the name, but mostly because she liked the name.

We only needed to make one or two additions to really get the sound we were looking for. The last member of the Hobgoblins was a friend who was a year ahead of us who was dating one of Lily's friends Alice, Frank Longbottom. Frank earned his stage name because of the outfit he wears to our first full group rehearsal, a 1940's muggle zoot suite. From that point on he was Zoot.

After that first rehearsal, it was clear we still needed something more to round out our sound. It was decided we needed some backup singers to help me sound my best. That was when Lily, became Red, due to her hair and temper, Alice, Franks girl, was labeled as Janet because her voice was similar to Joplin just not as raspy and raw, and Peters girl Katie, who was crowned Babydoll because of her short large curled hair and chubby cheeks.

Weekends starting in our sixth year we would head to London to play both wizard and muggle clubs earning a following in both which prompting James's parents to give him one of the family businesses. In the 30's it had been a big band club, but when the war hit the doors were shut and not opened again till we came along. The best thing about the club was that it straddled the two worlds, magic, and muggle. Our manager Amelia Bones, a Girl who had been two years our senior took on the remodeling of the club so that come the summer between our sixth and seventh years at school we had a permanent place to play.

By our seventh year, Lily had fallen for James, leaving Remus and I having to look elsewhere to find love. Once Remus wasn't mooning over Lily, Amelia also took him on as her boyfriend. That left me as the odd man out, but to be honest I rarely spent a night alone when we were performing. Earning me a rep of being a swinger and playboy, a rep that I loved and hated, and played up.

Having the band had made us a tight-knit group of friends. My moving in with James and his parents in my fifth year had made the two of us more like brothers. Still, though we could not claim that we had become a family, not at that time in our lives. Maybe if we had, maybe if I had stopped being such a bloody fool and had seen just how my taunting of Peter would drive him to turn on us later, maybe things would have been different. Maybes though do not make things so and that story comes later so its back to how we, at least our core group became a family.

It was early May 1976. Our years at Hogwarts were now behind us and outside of our work with the order, we had all chosen to take some time to just enjoy being Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins before going on to whatever career in the wizarding community we would make our profession.

James if he wanted could just take on the signet ring of his house and take the seat as Lord Potter once his Dad past on or chose to retire. Lily had already been accepted as an apprentice to Damocles Belby the new Potions Master at Saint Mungo's, Alice would also be heading to Saint Mungo's come the end of summer to start her potions Mastery training. Frank, having finished school the year before and was already working as a junior Auror and as a partner to Amelia who was now a full Auror. That just left Peter, Remus and myself.

I would have, like James been in line for the family title if I hadn't run away from home in my 5th year at school and rejected my families {primarily my Mothers' and her beliefs of blood purity and pureblood supremacy) resulting in my disownment from the family making me a nameless wizard. Remus was from a good family line but since the murder of his parents and his being made a werewolf he had very few options as far as employment went, and Peter was from an unnamed family and having not excelled in school leaving him like Remus with limited options.

This was the somewhat sad truth of things, that in the wizarding world of the time to not have the skills or name to fall back on the best any young wizard could hope for was to find a shop owner who would give you a chance to prove yourself. So falling back on the talent we did have was, for now, our best plan. We would play the Kiln at night and harass death eaters during the day. That was the whole of things until she walked into our lives.

Over the last two years, Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins had recorded 3 record albums and had managed to earn ourselves as I stated before following in both the magical and muggle worlds. What we had not known was that our fan base had spread to the colonies do in part to our Manager sending copies of our albums to her cousins and friends on the other side of the pond.

The first weekend out of schools was to be our big return to the Kiln as the house band and by the look of things, it would be just what we all needed. Amelia had set things up to record a "Live at the Kiln" album which by looks of the prerecording sales was going to be our biggest album yet, thanks to a well-known Seer predicting the Album to be something really special and our best Album yet.

I figured Amelia had paid the woman to make the prediction and endorse the Album, What I didn't know was that Amelia had not told any of us what the Seers full prediction was and none of us would know it till after the recording was made and our lives had been changed for the better.

That night we sat back in the dressing room waiting to perform. Normally we would be at our table in the VIP section of the clue. But Amelia had insisted that we stay in the dressing room until she introduced us. When we finally came out to the stage the house lights were dim and do to the stage lights I could see nothing for the first few minutes.

We were partway through our third song and Big J was into a solo on the keys when Howler made his way over to me and told me to take a look at our table. There she was the woman who, unbeknownst to my friends, had been haunting my dreams for my entire life. Hair the color of a raven's wing at midnight, eyes of the purest silver and lips that were meant for mine to kiss. I didn't even need to hear Amelie introduce her, I already know her name, Cassian, My Cassie, my beloved.

I performed the rest of the set as if on autopilot singing to her and for her alone. When we finished I bounded off the stage to take the seat next to her. Amelia introduced Cassy to the band telling them of how much of a fan she was and how she knew all our songs. I really wasn't listening, having become lost in her eyes and the music of her voice.

"So you can sing," James commented, "How well?"

"I can hold my own," Cassy responded rather shyly.

"Hold her Own Amelia, repeated with a laugh. Cass is unbelievable!"

"Fine then, you will sing with us in our second set." I blurted out without asking the others.

"You do remember that we are recording tonight?" Remus had one of those looks on his face that he would give me when he felt I had achieved a new level of foolhardiness.

I tor my eyes from hers. "Everything is going to be great. Trust me." Remus stared at me as did James and the girls. Then they all responded with we trust you. Peter was the only one who did not respond. He had instead locked eyes with Cassie staring as if he were looking for something in them. That was till Katy / ie babydoll pinched him and he dropped his gaze.

I had not realized till then that my arm had gone around her in a protective manure and I had been sounding a low growl. A gentle hand stroked my cheek.

"It's alright Sirius, no harm, no foul." Cassie's voice was barely above a whisper as she calmed me with her touch. "It's all good remember."

I turned my attention back to her and we quietly talked for the rest of the brake.

Amelia reintroduced the band and I had to leave my angels side to start the second set. After the first song, I stopped. "Now as many of our fans know it is now time to introduce the band." I went through my normal intro of the band then stopped. "I would like to now introduce you all to a special guest who will be joining us for the first and hopefully not the last time tonight." I held out my hand to her. "Kitty."

Out of the dark, she came. Her hair that had been back in a braid that went over halfway down her back was now loss flowing waved. She took my hand and we harmonized through two more songs till James asked her if there was a song that she wished to perform without my gravelly voice ruining.

Cassie laughed. "How's Magicman by Hart."

Lucky for us, we knew the song.

Her voice soared as we once more locked eyes and the room around our faded away. As we finish Magicman I led the band into White flags. I placed my guitar into its stand and wrapped Cassy in my arms as we sang. Her head fell back laying against my chest and her eyes closed. The energy between us was building and Amelia told us afterward that we looked as if we had a blue spot on us. As we finished the song I spun her to face me and kissed her. The room exploded in cheers and hoots as I scooped her up into my arms and carried her off stage.

Out behind the club, everyone was laughing and commenting on how this had been our best performance to date and how they all wanted to find an all-night spot to get some food. Cassie who hadn't said anything since I had kissed her was looking down at the ground.

"I think for me at least sleep out weights food. I have been up for over 24 hours and really just want to find my pillow. So if someone could flag me a cab I'll head home and let you all go enjoy the rest of the night."

"Sorry but that isn't happening. I'll take you to where you're staying and make sure you get to bed safely." Cassie gave me a sweet smile and tried to protest. Amelia then came over and wrote the house number and street on my arm with her wand.

"I hadn't even thought of it. Cassian literally arrived in London early this morning our time and she had been up the day before packing to come."

Cassie mounted the bike behind me as James pointed out that I had been his ride to the club. Lily took James's arm shaking her head. "Come alone Big J I'll make sure you get home after we eat."

And with that, I was gone. Cassie's arms tight around my waist her head against my back, and all too soon we were in front of the white row house that Cassie told me had been in her family for generations.

She opened aside the gate that appeared when she tapped the wall and had me pull my bike around to a back courtyard. Then lead the way into the townhouse through the kitchen.

"Well since you're now safe in your home I guess I should head back to my flat." I started for the door,

"Please," she turned from the cooktop where she had been starting a kettle. "This is my first night and to be honest I had been counting on Amy being here so I wouldn't have to spend it alone. I've never been alone and I," she once again dropped her head. "I wanted to ask you about what happened on stage when we were singing."

"Which part, the being surrounded in blue light, the room fading out so that all there was, was the two of us, or the kiss."

"All of it." Cassie started around the table and her legs started to buckle underneath her.

I jumped and caught her picking her back up in a cradle hold. "I think it would be best if we discuss things in the morning after we both get some sleep. Now which way to the bedroom."

She guided me out through the dining room then down the hall to a room with a very large and high bed. Once again I turned to leave figuring I would find another bed to collapse into.

"Sirius," Cassie reached her hand out to me. "I really don't want to sleep alone, please."

I nodded and joined her back at the bed helping her out of the skin-tight leather pants, and poet shirt she had worn that night. I turned around to get out of my own clothing laying hers and my own on a chair near the bed. When I turned back to the bed she had pulled back the white fur covers on the bed and was laying there in all her glory waiting for me to join her.

I wanted her, I wanted to take her as I had so many others, but a still voice in the back of my head stopped me and I looked into Cassie's eyes to find an answer to what my next move should be. And in those beautiful eyes, I saw that she was as confused as I over where our relationship was to go.

A relationship that was what this was. Not a one night stand or a casual fulfilling of desires. My taking her as I had with all the others was wrong. Cassie was to be made love to, she not just someone to have sex with, so I needed to slow us both down at least for tonight. So I lay in the bed and pulled her to me. Feeling her tense then relax as I held her to me. Her head upon my chest our hearts fell into time and we slept the remainder of the night in each other's embrace.

Barely five hours had past when I woke with a fire in my chest and a need to make her mine. Not just for a day, a week or a month, but to have her at my side for the rest of my life. I had never thrown around the word love, in fact, I had never said it to any female. Here I was though with the word wanting to break free.

"Cassie." She smiled at me through sleepy eyes. "I know it hasn't even been a day, but I know how I feel about you. I have never been nerves or fearful around any woman, but I am now. So before another hour passes I need to know if you feel for me what I feel for you."

She smiled again then kissed me. "If I did not feel as if my heart would burst to due to how very much I love you, Sirius Black, I would not have asked you to my bed. That beloved was what I wanted to talk to you about last night before we fell asleep. When you kissed me it was as if the entire world consisted of just the two of use, and there was no other place I wanted to be, other than in your arms. So now it is your turn to either say how you feel or walk away."

The look in her eyes was now clear and I had to declare myself here and now or lose her forever. I got out of the bed and helped her to sit on its edge, then dropped to one knee. "Cassian Emrick, I love you and cannot see my life going any further without you in it. Please marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered her answer. "Oh yes. There is no other answer than yes."

I stood kissed her and took her right then. Laying her back into that lovely nest of fur and feathers. Raining kisses down her neck and onto her breast, I placed myself between her legs. My hands wrapped her waist and her lower lips opened to my cock. Her breath came in shallow gasps as I gentle at first bushed against her trying to ease my way into her. It was clear she wanted me as much as I wanted her so I pushed harder. And was greeted by a whimper of pain stopping me where I was.

"Cassie are you a . . ." A finger on my lips silenced my question.

She took a deep breath then wrapped her arms and legs around me pulling me down so that she impaled herself on my massive cock releasing the breath she had taken in, and a scream of pain pleasure. I draw myself out so that just the head of my cock was still in her then thrust back in as deep as I could and was greeted by a second scream that just drove me on.

Each thrust increasing our pleasure until I could hold off my climax no longer. I started to pull out but she held me tight thrusting her hips up to meet me as her back arched and her nails raked down my back and a flood of heat gushed forth from us both, and the scream was met by a moan.

We lay there in a state of overwhelming bliss as the door to the bedroom was blown off its hinges. As it did I grabbed hold of the furs on the bed and wrapped them around us to protect us both from the flying derby, I curled my body around her using myself as her shield to keep her safe.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" I yelled

James and Remus followed by Amelia and Lily stood just inside the bedroom, all silently staring. Frank and Alice stood outside in the hall laughing.

"Tried to tell you to not go off assuming Cassie was being attacked. Well yes, she was but I don't think she needed or wanted our assistance" Alice giggled as she turned away.

Cassie's hand reached out from the covers and with the flick of a finger, she summoned her wand. "You all have until the count of five to leave my room. You have violated the sanctity of our wedding night and our marriage bed. Both are things a member of my house does not take lightly."

I didn't turn my head. The sound of running feet told me that Cassie's threat was not taken lightly. "May I." I held my hand out for her wand which she passed to me. A quick flick had the door repaired and back in its locked position. I then rolled to my back carrying her with me so that she was now laying on top of me. I stretched my arm out to place her wand back on the bedside table.

"Now where were we?" I laughingly asked.

"I believe we were in the middle of celebrating my saying yes by you taking my virginity."

Without another word we went back to our celebration with me showing her how else I could de-flower her. And I have to admit she was a very willing and enthusiastic partner.

We woke again around noon, to a knock on the door. Cassie responded to the knock with "just a moment please." As she made her way over to a large wardrobe. I watched her enjoying the way she moved and the curves of her body as she searched through the wardrobe for something we each could ware, for now, coming up with a heavy dark green velvet dressing robe for me and a white fur one for herself.

She tossed me the first then headed into the loo leaving me to deal with the person at the door. It was Amelia and in her hand, she carried a hand mirror.

"Cassian's Mother would like to speak with her." I pointed her to the loo where she disappeared for a minute before. Amy re-emerging giving me a wink as she as she was leaving.

A minute or so later Cassie came out and joined me back on the bed now holding the mirror out so that the person looking at us through it could see us both. This was how I meet my Mother-in-law to be, the to be since even though we may have viewed ourselves as wed there was still the matter of contracts to be dealt with.

"Momma, this is Sirius the man I was just telling you about."

The woman appraising me from the other side of the mirror was regally lovely.

"So young man you wish to entire into a contract of marriage with my only daughter." The way she stated things was meant to intimidate and test my resolve on the issue.

"Yes, Madam Emrick" I replied in a tone that I hoped carried my desire and resolve.

I watched as she spoke to someone who was standing outside of the mirrors field.

"Cassian your Father wishes you to stop using our moniker and tell this young man who is so very taken with you, your true family name. He needs to know who he is entering into a contract of marriage with before things go any forth."

To say that I was confused would be putting things lightly, but that confusion did not change anything. It did not matter to my heart what Cassie's real family name was I knew who she was to me. She was the woman I wished to spend the rest of my life with.

Cassie closed her eyes clearly she was afraid of how I might react. I took her free hand in mine and kissed it. "I shall always love thee, thee, thee." Now I need to explain the significance of what I had just said. In the magical world repeating something three times solidifies it and forms an unbreakable bond.

Cassie's eyes popped open, and she began to cry. "Sirius, I am afraid you may regret your words." I started to protest but she stopped me. "Please let me do what I must before I lose my nerve. To start with my parents are to be referred to as Lord and Lady. Our family may not have lived in Britain since the late 15th century, but our titles are still honored. My full name is Lady Cassian Nymua Emrys. Daughter of Lord Arturius Ambrios Emrys the last of the Merlins, and Lady Annabelle Susan Emrys nia Bones.

I tightened my hold on Cassie's hand. Her titles did not change the way I felt about her. Though I now understood why she had been worried that it might. I, a disowned now nameless son of house Black the second most powerful house in remaining in Britain had just asked for a contract of marriage with the only daughter of the legendary and believed dead House Emrys, the house of the Merlins and a daughter of the woman who until she had abdicated was to become the Matriarch of the most powerful remaining wizarding house of Britain, House Bones.

"Cassian, the voice that came through the mirror was strong and male and clearly Cassie's father. "You left of your own title child. you need to let this lad know that you carry your own title separately from those of myself and your Mother."

"Yes, Daddy." She looked annoyed at this last. "I being the only daughter who the house ring has accepted in nearly a thousand years am now Lady Hoel of Brittany. "

I pulled her into my arms. As much as I had always declared that blood purity and bloodline status did not matter understood that I was now engaged to the most highly placed woman in all of wizarding Britain. Someone by all the standards of blood and title I had no right even talking to let alone making love to. I once again told myself it was all just words and it didn't matter, then turned to the mirror.

Her titles and bloodline matter not to me. I love your daughter and even if you find that I am unworthy of her I will never leave her side.

"What are you referring to boy?" I found that even without seeing him Cassie's father was an overwhelming present.

I then explained how my parents, well my Mother to be exact had disowned me and cut me from the family line leaving me namely.

"Is your Mother the head of House Black boy?" I shook my head no. "Is your Father," again I replied no. "Has the head of the house who when last I was in Britain was Arcturus Black told you that you are no longer a member of the family." A final no. "Then what your Mother has said and done had no bearing on these proceedings. I will have Bella contact Arcturus and we will work out the finer points of the contract and get back to the two of you when it is finalized."

"One final point Dear," Cassie's Mother had turned the mirror so that only she was framed in it. "If memory serves me since you carry your own title and if I'm right you boa is in line for the Black title this contract would leave you both with the option to take on a second spouse as well, Not that this is something either of you need to be concerned with at this time, just something to think about for the future."

Our second night's show had the club so packed that I was a tad worried that Cassie would freeze under the on slot. To the contrary, she seemed to get energized by the crowd, dancing around the stage as we sang. During White Flags she played it up moving just out of my reach till the line, (You can share my gravity), where she mover in close enough for me to wrap an arm around her and pull her tight in against my chest, so erotic of a move that she gasped then laid her head on my shoulder. This caused the room to go into uncontrolled hoots.

When it came time for her to sing Magic Man she changed one line of the song to have it fit the stage play we were crafting. From eyes so blue, she said eyes that hue, bringing attention to my silver eyes. I just smiled and shook my head, pointing to her and mouthing the words, I Love You.

James and Remus had to admit that Cassie had added something we needed. Her dancing was adding a stage show and the way she and I played with the subtext of the song just added to the show. Lily found it funny that what she had been telling us for the last year that we needed, Cassie just added without trying or asking.

Things had been quick but to me progressing naturally till Lily made that comment at which point Cassie did freeze up and started making comments while we sat there between sets, That maybe it would be better if she just sat things out since she was clearly stepping on people's toes. James shot Lily a look that made her recoil. Then said to Cassie,

"No, you're not. Yes, Lily has made comments about us needing to punch thing up, but till now NO ONE took the initiative to actually do anything." With that Lily got up and started walking toward the back door. James got up and stopped her before she left and it was clear to all that they were having a bit of a row.

Remus, took Cassie's hand while I held her. "It's not your doing Cass. What is going on is Red is being more her stage self than her normal self. Normally Lily is very sweet and caring, but when she slips into Red, well she likes being the center of attention and she doesn't like sharing. Red is more than aware that every male at this table has been in love with her since we first started school together. In fact, until she chose James she and I dated off and on."

Cassie nodded as if she understood, but it was clear that what Remus had said hadn't made things any better. Amy as Cassie referred to Amelia then walked over to Alice and whispered something in her ear. To which Alice then went to talk with Pete, Katie, and Frank. Pete came down the table to where we had been sitting.

"Look, Cass, we all just took a vote and if Red is going to make things so hard that you want to leave, then we would rather she take some time and decide if she really wants to be part of the Hobgoblins. After all, you have done more in two days then she has in the last year."

"Pete is right, yes Lily helped to name the band and she was the one who convinced Alice and me to be the backup sings along with her but that was almost two years ago and since then when we are all on stage she has made it clear that Red is the number one backup singer and Janet and Babydoll are just there to make her sound and look better." Katie was looking sad and as down as Cassie by this point.

Amy asked Remus and me to talk off to the side while Katie, Pete, Frank, and Alice kept talking with Cassie trying to convince her that what Red had said didn't matter and they at least wanted her to stay with the band.

"Look, Amelia said, there is no way Cass is going back on stage tonight. I know my cousin and she is normally a very shy and reserved person. Up until yesterday, she hadn't been away from her parents for more than a few hours. And to be blunt Sirius if it wasn't for what happened last night she would more than likely be heading back home tonight. So I think its best if we cancel the second set and you take her home and give her a reason to stay."

My heart stopped, thinking that I might lose her. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I quickly grabbed a pop tab from off a table and transfigured it into an engagement ring then placed a permanence ward on it. I then walked over to her and pulled her chair away from the table. Yes, we viewed ourselves as married, but she had no tangible anything that showed the world and in particular, Lily Evans that we were series about how we felt, or that I was series about her being my one true love.

Inside the ring, I quickly inscribed the promise I made to her that morning. I then in the middle of the VIP section in front of the whole crowded club dropped to one knee.

"Cassian Nymua Emrys would you do me the honor of officials accepting this ring and saying yes to becoming my wife."

Cassie's eye had gotten large as she looked from me down to the ring. Tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered yes.

"What was that Amy asked as she had a mic dropped above our heads.

"I say Yes, yes I will Marry you."

I slipped the ring onto her finger then stood and pulled her into a long kiss. When the kiss ended she stayed with her head on my chest in my armed. I looked at all my friends standing there smiling, then past than to where Lily and James were still standing. James was clearly Happy for us Lily though had a look of a deer in the bonnet lamps.

Amelia by this point had managed to make her way to the stage and was announcing that due to the situation our second set was being canceled for the night. I then took Cassie's hand and we headed out past Lily and James through the backstage door to the bike and home.

For nearly two days Cassie refused to leave the bedroom, which was how I learned we had house-elves. Chime showed up the first morning to open the drapers and deliver two plates piled high with eggs, salmon, bagels, cream cheese, ham, and spuds. Cassie thanked the little fellow and left me to eat while she showered.

After about ten when she hadn't come back out I heading into the bath to see if there was a problem and found her sitting on the floor of the shower crying. At first, I thought I might have said or done something that had upset her, but quickly learned that the tears were a combination of the last night's drama, and feeling homesick, or to be more precise the need to talk with her brother Maximus and get his opinion on the situation,

That was when I learned that Cassie had two much older brothers and that she was so much younger than they were both nearly finished with school by the time she came around, and that it was Max who had been her major caretaker, not either of her parents. That they were always busy with the school, the Congress or whatever that had arisen, and unexpected third child was just not something that was in their schedules.

It wasn't that they didn't love her, it was just that they were not around much leaving her care to her brothers and, her Great-aunt Viv, or house-elves. I handed her the mirror that her Mother had used to contact her the day before and told her to call her brother, while I feed her some breakfast.

I had asked her to marry me, and we honestly didn't know the slightest about one and other. That was when it sunk in as to what it was she was feeling. She had walked into all our lives and in less than 24 had turned our world topsy turvy, she unlike the rest of us could see where Lily could view her as an interloper and a threat.

I listened as she told her to bother of all that had transpired over the last day plus. When she was finished he looked from her to me. The look on his face one of amusement and complete understanding of how this could have all happened in such a short time span.

"Cass baby who does you betrothed look like." Cassie looked puzzled. "Baby do you remember me reading you the tails of the Black Knight and the Emrys Child."

Now she really looked confused and I was totally lost, I had never heard of these stories.

"Well, yes, but I do not understand what you're driving at."

"What did Aunt Viv tell you about the stories?"

"She said that they weren't stories, as much as they were a collection of prophecies having to do with the person who was the rebirth of Myrddin Emrys the first Merlin and his beloved wife Cassian."

While Cassie was talking it was clear that Max had been walking. When he stopped it was in a dimly light spot. "Give me a moment to get the area light then I will show you both why I feel that what has happened is not as odd as others may think it to be and why Mother and Father are willing to accept your asking for a marriage contract without question"

Light flared revealing what looked to be a library. Max then turned the Mirror so Cassie and I could see what he was referring to. There hung on a wall were two portraits under the first was the name Myrddin Emrys and under the second was the name Cassian Dan Hoel. I nearly choked. If I hadn't just read the placers I would have sworn that the paintings were of Cassie and me.

"As you can see the two of you are meant to be together. This little sister is why Father finally gave in on your moving to London. So now stop this whole feeling like you're the intruder thing and accept the fact that this is where you were meant to be. This Lily person is the one who needs to understand that you and Sirius here are going to be together and that she needs to make the concessions, not you."

"Thank you, Max, you really cleared things up, now so much makes sense. The nice thing is even if we could choose to not get together because we are fated to I would still be with your sister. Because I love her, not Merlin loves Cassian, but I Sirius Black love her Cassian Emrys."

He smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear that, now that's a love to build a life together on."

I slowly pulled the mirror from her hand as I kissed her, laying the mirror face down on the bedside table and laying her back down on our bed.

The next day Cassie seemed to be feeling more at ease and had resolved herself to trying to work things out with Lily even if Lillie didn't wish to work thing out with her. A knock on the door and Amy's voice told us it was time to deal with the outside world. "Owl post is in and I have yesterday's copy of the prophet that the two of you need to read before you go anywhere.

In the post was a letter from Lily asking if she and James could come over to talk? Cassie quickly scribbled off a note saying yes and that dinner would be ready around 6. Our attention then turned to the copy of the prophet that Amelia was so keen of us reading.

The header read (Stubby Boardman off the Market) it continued on about how I had asked Cassie/Kitty to marry me in between sets and how it was very clear that Red was not keen on Kitty saying yes. That it had even resulted in a rough between her and Big-J who she had been linked to for nearly a year. So if the witches out there were still looking to hook up and possibly snag one of the Hobgoblins they might still have a chance with Big-J.

"Well I would hazard to say they haven't called it quits since they want to speak to use together," I helped Cassie bush out her beautiful long black hair then braid it, As we readied ourselves for a day out. I wanted to head to the Alley to pick up some of Fortescue's fabulous ice cream and Cassie wanted to pull some money from her vault as well as have my name put on the list so I would have access to it.

Whether or not I had been disowned and blasted from the family tree mattered little since the only money I had access to the last year or so had been what I had received from our gigs. My mother had seen to it that I could not access the family vaults and those under my grandfather's control I had not even ventured to try and pull funds from. In my own way, it may have been that in the back of in mind if I did not know one way or the other I could always plead ignorance.

It was now the second week of May and the Alley was fairly quiet most families with money had already headed out to the continent for holiday while those that didn't were busy at work and dealing with their children out in the country. Reported death eater attacks were still infrequent so I could take Cassie around the Alley with little fear of any mishap.

I wanted this to be a pleasant trip since I was unsure of how things would be later that evening. Lily's reaction to Cassie had unnerved me since it was so not Lily, so much so that I wanted to make sure Cassie at least was in a place to not question whether she belonged in the band let alone in my life.

Our trip to Gringotts was rather quick and fairly painless with only one unexpected happening. My grandfather's account manager had asked to speak with us since we were there and had handed me the Heirs signet, along with a key to my own vault and a note that my grandfather had that very morning given to him to give to me. It read: Your Mothers is not the head of this Family and your Father is not my Heir. Do not forget that.

"I think, your parents have spoken with my Grandfather," I said looking up from the note to see a smile on Cassie's face.

"Seems that way," Cassie handed me a note that she had been given along with the paperwork that linked her account with mine that I needed to now sign. Her note read: Contract negotiations, going well, should be completed by the end of the month. A place for a wedding may take longer but just a formality since once the contract is signed by heads of both houses you are by all legalities married. Love Mom.

"Well then feel like celebrating with a banana split at Fortescue's."

"Thank you Lord presumptive and Lady Black," The goblin said as I handed him the paperwork I and Cassie had signed. "As of now in as fare as Gringotts is concerned you are now legally bound one onto the other. Have a nice day." And he turned and left.

Cassie and I looked at one and other, then started laughing.

Sitting outside Fortescue's enjoying the warm weather and the ice cream was a nice way to celebrate. We talked and laughed and relaxed just enjoying being together. Cassie had been saying something then stopped her gaze shifting to someone behind me. A hand came down on my shoulder.

"I had not expected you to respond to the letter asking you to come and sign all the paperwork this quickly Grandson."

I didn't turn, a wave of different emotions were welling up and I needed some answers. "Why did you never try contacting me, Grandfather?"

Arcturus Black was never a man to show much emotion. He came around the table and took Cassie's hand kissing the back of it and introducing himself. Then turned to me. "That question goes both ways, Sirius. You answer me first then I will tell you."

Cassie moved her chair closer to mine so she could take my hand under the table to give me support.

"Honestly, I think I was a bit afraid to. You had never made it clear on which side of the issue of blood purity and bloodlines you stood."

He nodded, "In our family, there are some issues you just keep to yourself if you don't wish to be disowned as you have found out the hard way. Your Great-grandfather was very much a hard-liner on blood status. He disowned my younger brother for standing up for beliefs. I knew that if I wanted to eventually become head of this family I needed to keep my feeling to myself and outlive those who believed that the name Black meant our magic was dark and that being a blood purist went hand in hand with that belief. The reason Grandson that I did not contact you was to keep you safe and myself. If those within our family that believe in the rantings of my Father know that I had not disowned you and still marked you as my Heir then we both may well be dead by now like Abraxas Malfoy."

Clearly, my grandfather was playing a very long thought out game of chess. "So why, give me this now." I held up my hand with the signet ring.

"Because Dear boy you have now become crux proof."

I must have looked bewildered by his answer.

"Your young bride here is from the most powerful wizarding family that ever has been. To invoke their rath is to openly seek one death. Even your cousins' husband knows that and if his dark lord is not aware of it now he soon will be."

Cassie was looking down at the table by this point. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going, I gave my Grandfather a look to try and silence him from making my marriage sound like I had won the royal ascot.

"It's alright Sirius, I know you are not marrying me to win yourself protection." It was as if she could hear what I was thinking without using occlamense.

Now it was time that my Grandfather looked down, the reality of how he had hurt her coming clear. "I am sorry child I did not mean it the way it came out. It's just that Sirius is my favorite grandchild and I have tried hard to keep him safe. I even went to my best friend and Sister to ask them to offer to take Sirius in to get him out from under that mother of his and away from his spineless father"

"I do understand Sir. The relationship between your grandson and I happened so fast that if it weren't for the fact that I know in my heart that he really does love me and I he, I would have thought I was being played as the golden goose. But he was unaware of who I was when he asked for my hand and not made aware until he made me an unbreakable bond, then he had spoken with my parents."

"Then the two of you have been given a very special gift indeed. I am ashamed that I thought less of my Grandson believing he had known your bloodline before asking for your hand. I will leave you both now and go contact your parents to tell them to write up whatever they feel is proper in the contract and I will sign it."

Grandfather stood and turned to leave, but before he could Cassie had risen and come around the table to give him a hug. A look of shock then serenity crossed my Grandfathers face as he hugged her back, "Forgive this old jaded fool for not remembering what it is like to be young and truly in love." He then raised his eyes to look at me, "Sirius Orion Black I charge you with the duty to always love and protect this sweet woman who for some fool reason really does love you for who you are."

As we sat back down to finish our celebration ice cream a now hell descended on us.

"Well now, it looks as though the prodigal son has been welcomed back into the foiled."

"Lucas." I acknowledged his presence without rising or offering to introduce him to Cassie.

"So, Sirius who would this tasty little morsel be."

"This tasty morsel as you so curdle put it is my wife."

"Wife you say, will wonders never cease and is she a muggle or a Muggle-born."

If it had not been for Cassie's hand upon my leg I would have challenged the fool right then and there. Instead, Cassie chose to handle the situation herself.

"So, Sirius beloved is this the popinjay your grandfather said is married to you poor cousin?"

Lucas started to pull his wand from the top of his cane and found Cassie's at his throat. "If I were you, Lucy, I'd doublethink that move. You see I am neither Muggle nor Muggle-born as you chose to assume. And since My Husband has not yet introduced me I will do so. You have the unpleasant pleasure of facing off with Cassian Nymua Black nia Emrys Dane Hoel. The one and only daughter of Arteries Ambrosias Merlonius Emrys."

It was clear by the way the little bit of color Lucas had drained out of his face that he was very aware of who she was and what facing off with a member of house Emrys meant.

A second later the sound of my cousin Narcissa's voice cut through the tension and gave Lucas a reason to step back from Cassie's wand. "Did I hear that correctly, Sirius you're married? Oh how wonderful, and to such a prestigious house how did and when did this happen?"

I stood and kissed Cissy on the cheek. "How is, that she was sweet enough to say yes when I asked her, and when was actually today. We just finished signing all the papers and we're here with Grandfather celebrating with a little indulgent."

"Then you need to join Lucas and I for a true celebration dinner."

"Sorry, but we will have to decline since we already have prior plans for this evening."

"Oh, that is too bad maybe tomorrow then." Cissy clearly wanted to speak with Cassie and I.

"So sorry," Cassie now looking sweet and innocent, jumped in. "We are heading out tomorrow morning for a honeymoon trip. We will be spending some time in Brittany at the family estate. I believe your Husband may know of it, Castle Hoel. If memory serves me right, and it always does, at one time the Malfoys tended to our goats and sheep, prior to coming to Britain with the Normand's."

Lucas's hand tighter once more around the top of his cane. Cassie's hand shifted just slightly to expose her wand.

Cissy placed her hand over Lucas's. "Well, we hate to just rush off but we do have shopping to see to, maybe when you return home we can have a chance to have a sit-down." Cissy inclined her head then lead Lucas off.

"Please sweet wife, don't go poking dragons. I have no doubt that you could have taken that peacock but I would rather not test it. I love you too much to lose you."

"I will not lie and make a promise I may not be able to keep, but I will promise you this, I will not go looking for a fight."

I accepted the compromise and learned that my wife does not take well to being insulted. It was also clear that she, being raised primarily by her brothers had learned to defend her honor.

The special ice cream cake we had ordered for tonight's dinner had arrived at the house before we had and Chime and Tingler our other house-elf had already gotten to work on dinner. A knock on the door of the row house told me that James and Lily had arrived.

I chose to answer the door and leave Cassie to make sure that dinner and the dining room would be ready on time. More an excuse on my part since I wanted to appraise the mood of things. I didn't want to have Cassie walk into a hornet's nest in her own home.

Things between Lily and James seemed to be resolved enough that they were still engaged, though there was something still hanging in the air. I was about to ask what when Cassie joined us in the sitting room, with Tingler at her heels carrying a tray of drinks.

Cassie took a seat on the love seat and gestured for the rest of us to sit as well. I took the spot next to her, and she took my hand for reassurance. Though Cassie was the modal of decorum and composure outwardly I could feel the slight shake in her touch that told me she was expecting the worst.

"So you wished to talk? Would this have to do with the incident of Sunday night or is there something else on your mind."

Cassie's tone did not give a hint of her nerves, in fact, it sounded closer to the tone she had used with Lucy earlier that day. Which told me that I may have misread her a bit in dealing with that encounter. It looked as though Cassie was just really good at hiding her nerves and fear and I was going to have to learn all her tells so I could do as I had been ordered by my Grandfather. I gently squeezed her hand to let her know that I was there to support her however this evening went. Her smile let me know that she was glad I was.

James turned to Lily, "Would you like to tell them what you disclosed to me." There was a ting of anger and hurt in his voice.

Lily turned red and let her head drop just enough that her hair hid her full face. "It's like this. I love James and really do wish to spend my life with him." James cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm getting to it just give me a chance to saying right."

Cassie then cut in. "If it's what I think it might be there is no way to say it right so it might be best to just spit it out and be done with it."

Lily's head shot up anger clear on her face. "And what would you know of how I feel and what I would want to say."

"Lily," James' voice had raised and he with that one word made it clear he was not going to let her try and intimidate Cassie again.

"What I know is this," Cassie was outwardly calm but the coolness of her response made it clear to me that she was not going to back down as she had on Sunday. "You have laid claim to all the guys in the band. You have already had Remus and you have James, but you still want Sirius, as for Peter he is in your eyes, your puppy so sleeping with him isn't necessary. So for someone to walk in and take Sirius out from under you so completely has gotten you pissed."

Lily's mouth hung open. "It not like that, well not really."

"Then what is it REALLY like." James was not doing well hiding his anger.

I patted Cassie's hand asking her to let me take it from here on. "Well Lily, we are all waiting."

"Amelia talked about how great you are in bed and I just wanted to have a chance to experience what it was like to be with you once before James and I married. And now that you and Cass have gotten engaged I saw that possibility as less likely than it had been."

"Less likely, really." Now it was my turn to deal with my anger, " Do you think so little of me and my sense of honor that you believed I would sleep with you after you became engaged to my best friend, the one man in this world that I look upon as a brother? And to clarify thing Cassian and I are not engaged we are Married." I held up my hand showing the wedding ring. Cassie and I had perched a set of matching bands before heading home. As well as the black signet.

That is when Cassie got a very strange look on her face. "Oh, I really am my mother's child."

"Baby what are you talking about?"

Cassie patted my hand then stood to pace the room while talking. "To start with I need you All to hear me out before you respond." James and I nodded, Lily looked unsure. "This will solve everything for every one of us so just stay with me." Fine Lily finally agreed. "Sirius do you remember what my Mother said about the little fact that you and I could, since we are titled have a second lesser partner, A Cortisone."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"And James even though you aren't a blood purist or follow the whole bloodline privilege thing you have to admit that marrying a nameless witch is going to lower your families stating in wizarding society."

"Well yes but I really don't care I love Lily that's why I asked her to marry me."

"I know and I do understand. But for her marrying, you isn't going to make things any better for her. She will still be looked at as just barely above a house-elf and any research she does and potions she may create will never be credited to her. There is thou a way of fixing that. If Sirius were to make her his Cortisone then she becomes a member of house Black and is then accorded all privileges that go along with that name."

I could now see where Cassie was going with her line of logic.

"Thus all her discoveries will then be hers alone, and when the two of you marry it will not lower your standing but it will raise hers from Cortisone to wife. And if the two of you agree with Lily as Sirius's cortisone it allows him to share a bed with her with you'res and my permission."

James looked as if he would laugh, "Oh, bloody hell Sirius, your wife is a Bloody genius. Cassie, you do know that you could use this same trick to raise Remus's standing so that he could then get a good position at a shop in the Alley. I mean no he will never be able to work for the ministry being a werewolf and all, but it would raise him enough to find a position."

"Werewolf, Cassie was now mussing to herself," going to have to find a way to fix that. Actually, if he were to agree and Sirius were to agree. I would not take on another without his permission my title and family name might outweigh the lycanthropy."

Now Lily joined in. "I get what you're saying as far as how it would benefit me but Emrick isn't a high or noble house is it?"

"No, no it's not, but my family name is not Emrick I was only using the lesser family name to cover for my real name, which is Emrys and the title I hold is Lady Hoel of Brittany. "

You could have knocked James over with a feather after that little bombshell. It was clear though that Lillie wasn't going to let something like that go without questioning.

"But we were taught in wizarding history that house Emrys had died out in the late 15th or Ealey 16th century. And that house Hoel has not existed since the 5th century." Lily was acting as if she had caught Cassie in a fib.

"Both lies to cover up for the fact that the house of the Merlin's had left Britain and eventually moved across the pond." Cassie was still pacing and had just waved Lily's challenge off as if it were nothing more than a child's misunderstanding. "As for house Hoel it a matriarchal house, but can only be headed by someone the house signet has chosen. I'm the first in over a thousand years." Cassie held up the hand with the signet ring.

It was clear to all that Cassie was making Lily an offer that was more than generous by offering to let me take her as cortisone.

"Why would you do this for me? That is if the boys agree. After the way, I have treated you."

Cassie went over to Lily while James and I worked with a quick quill hammered out a Courtesan's' contract that we all would agree to and sign.

"It's like this I understand how people can be when they are afraid that everything they have may be taken from them. Wizarding society can be cruel to someone not born into it. And even thou here in Britain they have not yet recognized the fact that there is no such thing as spontaneous magic borns those born to nonmagical parents are treated like dirt. So you, seeing me walk in and having everyone befriend me and side with me over you triggered that fear. They all told me that you are a kind caring and loving friend when you're not on stage, and that is the Lily I think I would like to know and maybe become friends with."

I could hear the sound of Lily sobbing now and know Cassie had gotten through to her.

"Unlike you Lily, I never had any friends so for me this is something new. At home in Salem, everyone knows who I am and who my family is so I was always kept at arms distance. Most witches and wizards were a little intimidated. Also, I was not allowed to live in the dorms or even stay longer at school to study. My Home was right there and what did the school's library have that my home library didn't, and if I needed help my Aunt was the headmistress of Salem Academy and I had my older brothers."

"Oh my, you pure thing, you really do understand. For everything you have had you never had the one thing I did, and you weren't trying to take what I had away you were just being the sweet girl you really are."

Now I could hear them both crying.

"I am so, very sorry I couldn't see the truth through my own jealousy. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I think I already have." I could feel their eyes on my back. "And by the way, even though I don't have anyone to compare him to Sirius really is wonderful in bed."

Both girls were now laughing. Then abruptly Lillie stopped. "Are you telling me that you never?"

"Not even a kiss till that night."

We had finished Lillie's contract and had moved on to one for Remus, that is if he agreed to it. "So girls if you two would please get ahold of Remus and Amelia we would like to discuss all this with them."

"Why Amelia," Lillie asked

James turned with a wicked grin. "As Cassie pointed out Head of house is allowed a Spouse and a second wife or husband. Since you are to be my primary wife that still leaves me with a spot open for a second. Amelia is not next in line for the title of lady bone and since she and I already had a relationship and know we get along I thought I would offer her the spot."

Lillie started to frown till Cassie elbowed her in the ribs. "Fine, not like it would be right to leave you wanting if I'm busy elsewhere."

Remus and Amelia arrived together and were sat down so that everything could be explained as to how and why this was being proposed and would work.

Remus seemed more hesitant then Amelia about it all. "What about my condition."

"Does your condition keep you from having sex?" Cassie asked.

Before he could answer, both Amelia and Lily yelled NO.

"So you don't find me appealing then is what you're saying."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Honestly, if Sirius hadn't lacked onto you so fast I might have made a play for you myself." He now realized there was no way out of this. "I just thought that knowing what I am you might have reservations."

"Now do you think I would have been open to this idea if I did? Besides, it might be fun being with someone who has a bit of the animal about him."

The look that Remus now shoot me made me aware that I had forgotten to tell Cassie something important. I walked over to her and lead her off to the corner of the room. "There is something I need to tell you that slipped my mind till now." She gestured me to go on. "See back in school when we all figured out about Remus we decided to try to help him with those three days each month, we would find a way to stay with him. So James, Peter, and I all became anemagus."

"I already know". She kissed me and patted my ass.

"How"

"My entire sex education has come from watching the animals on the farm mate and even though I may have been a virgin Sirius I do know what a dogs knot is and you my beloved knotted me last night while we were enjoying anal sex."

"Oh, I am sorry. I don't usually lose control like that. In fact, I don't remember ever losing control. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I was having a hard time saying what I meant.

"No you did not hurt me, and yes I did enjoy it." Cassie was now beat red. "I will admit that when I was younger and I would watch the dogs mating it had crossed my mind that with the way my life was going that the only way I might ever have sex would be to let one of the great wolfhounds take me."

I know in the no-magical world that having sex with animals is considered a taboo. But in the magic world with its use of poly juice, anemagus forms, and transfiguration spells. It's hardly seen as anything other than a quirk.

Remus cleared him through to let us know he was there and had heard at least part of what we had been discussing. He held out the signed contract to Cassie who tapped it to stiffen it then signed it and handed it to me to sign.

"You will be gentle with my wife Remus."

"I promise to do only what she is comfortable with and to not hurt her."

Cassie was back to being very red.

"So now with that all completed, there is one last question. How are we going to do this?" Remus kissed Cassie on the neck.

Oddly I did not find myself becoming jealous. Moreover, I found that I was feeling very happy that I could share the woman I loved with my second best friend and the only man I had ever found attractive and loved in that way.

"Well, I do have an idea." Cassie moved back into the room where everyone could hear her. "Remus just brought up a valid question. That being how we are going to manage this multi-marriage arrangement. Well, you see I have this very large house and as of now the only ones living here are Sirius and myself. So my idea is this we each pick what is our room or in mine and Sirius's since it's our marriage room and bed. That bed to only be used by the two of us. James and Lillie can choose a room and bed that is theirs and theirs only. And if Amelia and Remus would like a room that they can have to enjoy each other's company that's fine too. It is then up to each of the guys to choose a second bedroom and bed to share with their other spouse on those nights that they are not sleeping with their wife."

"I will say it again Sirius. Your wife is a Bloody genius."

Lily picked up a glass of wine. "To Cassian for taking this group of friends and forging us into a Family. May we never have to go through those fires again."


End file.
